Boast Busters/Gallery
Twilight tests her magic Spike Wants a Stache S1E6.png|"Come on, Twilight! You can do it!" Twilight looking at her horn S1E6.png|Okay horn, do your best on this one. Twilight giving Spike a mustache S1E06.png|Twilight using her powerful magic. Spike about to get his mustache S1E06.png|Mustache spell in progress. Twilight gives Spike a mustache S1E06.png|Spike's mustache. Spike And His Mustache S1E6.png|Look at my mustache! Checking the list S1E6.png|"Twenty-five different types of tricks and counting." Spike Pointing At Chart S1E6.png|Isn't it amazing? Spike gives Twilight information about magic tricks she has done S1E6.png|25 magic tricks and counting! Twilight Sparkle Blush S1E6.png|Twilight blushing. Spike posing in front of mirror S1E6.png|Why, hello there handsome. Spike admiring mustache S1E6.png|♫ Now that we're men! ♫ Spike touching his mustache S1E6.png|♫ We can do anything! Now that we're men! ♫ Spike giggling with mustache S1E6.png|♫ We are invincible! ♫ Twilight "sorry, Romeo" S1E06.png|Really? Cause it looks like you have a piece of salad stuck on your face from lunch time! Twilight doesn't let Spike keep his mustache S1E06.png|It's gotta go. Twilight removes Spike's mustache S1E06.png|No, wait! Spike lost his mustache S1E06.png|Spike lost his mustache. Twilight Sparkle giggles S1E6.png|Twilight giggles. Spike amazed by Twilight's magic S1E06.png Twilight listening to Spike S1E6.png|Twilight listening to Spike. Spike questions the use of magic as a talent S1E06.png Twilight And Spike S1E6.png|Twilight, listening to Spike. Twilight, Mr. Greenhooves and Golden Harvest S01E06.png Lyra Heartstrings earnest expression S1E06.png|Lyra Heartstrings walking past Twilight and Spike. Twilight explaining to Spike S1E6.png|But what if my special magic talent is magic? Spike talking to Twilight about her spells S1E6.png|Spike tells Twilight that she is incredibly good at magic. Twilight "oh, Spike, stop" S1E06.png Sprinkle Medley flies past Twilight and Spike S1E06.png|Ooh, maybe one day, I'll get a pair of wings. Twilight denying Spike's compliment S1E6.png|I'm sure there are other ponies out there that can do magic. Twilight with an awkward smile S1E6.png|Oh you, stop it. Snips and Snails S01E06.png|Snips and Snails running down the street Twilight and Spike shocked S1E6.png|Whoa! Twilight sees Snips and Snails speed by S1E06.png Snips carrying Spike while running S1E06.png Snips and Snails Outside S01E06.png|Big fans of Trixie even though they don't even know her Snips excited S1E06.png Twilight hears about the new unicorn in town S1E06.png Twilight sad S1E06.png|Something wrong Twilight? Twilight blushes again S1E6.png|Twilight blushes again. Twilight "Where is this unicorn?" S1E06.png|"Where is this unicorn?" Snails hopping over Spike S1E06.png Spike hopping over Snips S1E06.png Twilight and Spike follow Snips and Snails S1E06.png The Great and Powerful Trixie The crowd gathers for the show of Trixie S1E06.png|The ponies awaiting Trixie's appearance. Twilight and friends see the show starting S1E06.png Trixie's unfolding stage S1E06.png Trixie's first appearance S1E6.png|Sparkly Trixie Lulamoon. Crowd gathers around stage S1E06.png|Ponyville fields behind the crowd Crowd standing wide eyed S1E06.png|Applejack and Rainbow Dash seem pretty amused. Pinkie Pie in crowd S01E06.png|Pinkie Pie seems amazed as well. Trixie Watch in awe! S1E06.png|Watch in awe... as the great and powerful trixie S1E6.png|...as the Great and Powerful Trixie... Trixie bragging about her powers S1E6.png|...performs the most spectacular feats of magic... Trixie staring at the crowd S1E6.png|...ever witnessed... Trixie boasting S1E06.png|...by pony eyes! Trixie's flashy stage S1E06.png|A stage in Ponyville. Rarity "my, my, my" S1E06.png|Rarity is not impressed. Spike and Rarity disapproving S1E6.png|Who does she think she is? Rarity surprised also S1E6.png|Bad pickup line, Spike. Spike awkward around Rarity S1E06.png Rarity oh spike left S1E6.png Twilight, Rarity, and Applejack talking S1E06.png Applejack watches The Great and Powerful Trixie S01E06.png|Applejack watches The Great and Powerful Trixie Trixie holding flowers S1E06.png|''Flowers for me? Oh, you shouldn't have.'' CM1 S1E6.png Twilight with drooping ears S1E06.png Rainbow "when you got me around" S1E06.png|Speaking of boasting... Applejack mad at Rainbow Dash S1E06.png|Was it something I said? Rainbow Dash boos at Trixie S1E06.png|''Magic, schmagic! Boo!'' Trixie accepting the challenges S1E6.png|Ooh please! Trixie neigh sayers! S1E06.png|Neigh Sayers! Rarity dissapproves S01E06.png|Rainbow Dash, looks ready to put Trixie in her place. Trixie being boastful S1E06.png Twilight's friends disapprove of Trixie's boasting S1E06.png Twilight and friends disapprove of Trixie's boasting S1E06.png Rarity pfft S01E06.png|''Ooh, puh-leez!'' Spike butting in S1E06.png Twilight shushes Spike S1E06.png Twilight think I'm a showoff S1E6.png|Twilight is scared of being seen as a show-off. Trixie's stage shooting fireworks S1E06.png Dash is angry S1E6.png|Boasting is Rainbow Dash's job, therefore she can not stand anymore of this! Fluttershy worried look S1E06.png|You look worried Rainbow Dash confronting Trixie S1E6.png|Go Rainbow Dash! Show her who's boss! Trixie challenges Rainbow Dash back S1E06.png Trixie Ursa Major! S01E06.png|Trixie is the most powerful unicorn in all of Equestria. Neon depiction of ursa "major" S1E06.png|Pony pyrotechnics. Snips and Snails Amazed S01E06.png|Snips and Snails look amused. Trixie close up S1E6.png|Oooh, care to prove it? Trixie's ursa tale S01E06.png|Trixie claims that she "beat" the Ursa Major. Trixie "deep within the Everfree Forest!" S1E06.png|An intense performer. Snips and Snails convinced S1E06.png Snails calls Trixie "most awesome unicorn in Ponyville" S1E06.png Snips "no, in all of Equestria" S1E06.png Derpy in the background S1E6.png Twilight magically zips Spike's mouth shut S1E06.png Trixie S1E6.png|I bet, none of you have the magic abilities I have. Trixie "the best" S01E06.png|Who me? Why I am, the Great and Powerful Trixie. Twilight in the silent crowd S1E06.png 'Don't believe the Great and Powerful Trixie?' S1E06.png Trixie "anything you can do" S1E06.png Rarity, Applejack and Rainbow frowning S1E6.png|Applejack, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash do not approve. Trixie "destined to be the greatest equine" S1E06.png Fireworks going off around Trixie S1E06.png Spike unzipping his mouth S1E06.png Spike pleading with Twilight S1E06.png Twilight won't challenge Trixie S1E06.png Trixie pointing at Twilight S1E06.png Twilight worried S1E6.png|Twilight being adorably worried. Competing with Trixie Trixie how bout it S2E06.png|Trixie's happy face. Trixie challenging Twilight S1E06.png Trixie eye close up S1E6.png|Dat menacing Trixie look! Twilight unsure of herself S1E06.png Applejack upset S01E06.png|Squinting angry! Spike "you show her, AJ!" S1E06.png|''You show her, AJ!'' Trixie watching Applejack S1E06.png Applejack's lasso trick S1E6.png|Dat's one fancy tail-work, cowfilly! Applejack lasso stage S1E06.png Applejack doing a trick S1E06.png|ohhh Applejack showing her talents S01E06.png|Show them the moves, Applejack. Applejack continues with her trick S1E06.png|Aww yeah, Applejack! Applejack lassoes an apple S1E06.png Applejack opens her mouth S1E06.png|Yee-haw! Applejack about to eat an apple S1E06.png|I sure do love apples! Applejack eats an apple S1E06.png|Applejack Nom om nom The ponies laugh at Trixie's performance S1E06.png Applejack top that missy S01E06.png|"Top that missy." Trixie "oh, ye of little talent" S1E06.png Trixie casting her magic S1E06.png Trixie levitates Applejack's lasso S1E06.png Hypnotized Applejack S1E06.png|Ooh. Trixie lassoes an apple S1E06.png Applejack oh a floating rope S1E6.png|Fascinating rope. Applejack getting hog tied S1E6.png|AJ gets hog tied. Applejack tied up S1E06.png|Applejack tied up Applejack humiliated by Trixie S01E06.png|Trixie having humiliated Applejack Rainbow Dash challenges Trixie S1E06.png Rainbow Dash "that's MY job" S1E06.png Rainbow Dash takes flight S1E06.png Rainbow spins around a windmill S1E06.png Rainbow Dash flying upward S1E06.png Rainbow Dash flying through the clouds S1E06.png Rainbow Dash in front of the sun S1E06.png Rainbow Dash diving toward the ground S1E06.png Rainbow flies back toward the stage S1E06.png Rainbow Dash pelted with rain water S1E06.png Rainbow Dash's Rainbow S1E06.png|Imagination. Trixie "the only thing they'll call you" S1E06.png Trixie casting magic on Rainbow S1E06.png Rainbow about to fall under Trixie's spell S1E06.png|Dash is going to twirl Rainbow Dash spinning on stage S1E06.png Rainbow spinning through the air S1E06.png Rainbow spinning on the ground S1E06.png Rainbow Dash S1E06 crash 2.png|I think I'm gonna be sick. Trixie talking at Rainbow Dash S1E06.png|I feel bad for you all, not being as good as me. Trixie about to zap Rainbow Dash S1E06.png Thundercloud forms above Rainbow Dash S1E06.png|Oh, a thundercloud. Watch your back Rainbow. Rainbow Dash hit by lightning S01E06.png|Poor Dashie. Trixie laughing with the crowd S1E06.png Spike "what we need is another unicorn" S1E06.png Spike wants Twilight to challenge Trixie S1E06.png|Twilight can beat her, right Twilight? Rainbow "show this unicorn who's boss" S1E06.png Applejack a real unicorn S01E06.png|Spike's right. Spike being supportive S1E06.png|Spike, I think you're scaring Twilight. Rarity in disagreement S1E6.png|I get your hints, let me handle this. Trixie insults Rarity's mane S1E06.png Rarity shocked S01E06.png|Did she just insult my lovely mane? Rarity it.is.on. S01E06.png|It. Is. On. Rarity and Trixie S01E06.png|A unicorn is more than just a magical creature... Rarity classy S01E06.png|...She needs a good pose... Curtains twirling around Rarity S1E06.png Rarity's grace and beauty S01E06.png|...And, magnificent fashion sense. Not to mention a horn! Trixie casting magic on Rarity S1E06.png Spike "she's strong, she's beautiful" S1E06.png Spike stunned by Rarity's new look S1E06.png|Whoa! Ponies gasp over Rarity's new look S1E06.png Shocked crowd S1E06.png|Reaction to Rarity's new hair Rarity slightly off-screen S1E06.png Rarity worried S01E06.png|What did she do to my mane!? Twilight Nothing S1E06.png|''Nothing!'' Rainbow Dash It's fine S1E06.png|''It's fine!'' Applejack gorgeous S01E06.png|''It's gorgeous!'' Spike It's green S1E06.png|''It's green!'' Twilight, Rainbow Dash and Applejack are angry at Spike S01E06.png|''What?'' Rarity green hair S01E06.png|Rarity's hair is green and ugly now. Trixie wins Rarity green hair S1E6.png|My mane! Rarity runs away with the shame half 1 S1E06.png Rarity running away with Golden Harvest in background S1E6.png|Poor Rarity. Golden Harvest with green mane S01E06.png|Well, I never! Spike telling Twilight it's up to her S1E06.png Trixie polishing her brooch S1E06.png Spike "you're better than her" S1E06.png Trixie walking forward S1E06.png Trixie "show Trixie what you've got" S1E06.png Twilight in surprise S1E06.png|The Great and Modest Twilight. Trixie Show us all! S1E06.png|Show us all! Twilight who me S1E6.png|Who, me? Twilight run of the S1E6.png|I'm just your run-of-the-mill citizen of Ponyville. Twilight hear laundry S1E6.png|No powerful magic here. Twilight zooms past Lyra S1E6.png|Sorry, gotta go. Twilight galloping away S1E06.png Everyone watches Twilight run away S1E06.png|Awww Twilight, you can beat her Spike seeing Twilight run away S1E06.png Trixie "has proven herself" S01E06.png The ponies stare at a triumphant Trixie S1E06.png Trixie walking off the stage S1E06.png|Was there ever any doubt? The show is over S1E06.png Spike is not happy S1E06.png|I'm not happy with this Finding an ursa major Trixie brushing her mane S01E06.png|Without hands magic is quite useful here trixie not pleased S1E6.png|Trixie is not pleased. Snails Smiling S01E06.png|He does admire Trixie, a lot Snails drooling over hay S1E06.png|"Mmm... hay." Trixie drinking from a cup S1E6.png|Trixie having a drink. Snips and Snails admire Trixie S1E06.png|Trixie's number one fans. Snips Smiling S01E06.png|Snips smiling. Snails wants to hear Trixie's story S1E06.png Trixie "is far too exhausted" S1E06.png Trixie telling Snips and Snails to go away S1E06.png Snips and Snails leaving Trixie alone S1E06.png Snips and Snails bowing S1E06.png|At your service! Spike confronting Snips and Snails S1E06.png|''What are you two up to?'' Spike "sheesh" S1E06.png Snips "just bringin' her a smoothie" S1E06.png Spike "how can you fall for her lameness?" S1E06.png Snips challenging Spike S1E06.png Spike challenges Snips back S1E06.png Spike "were you guys actually there?" S1E06.png Spike "proof is in the pudding" S1E06.png|"The proof is in the pudding!" Snails Likes Pudding S01E06.png|"Hehehe. I like pudding." Spike "not gonna believe a word she says" S1E06.png Snips Stare S01E06.png|Hmmm Snips "you thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" S1E06.png|"Snails, are you thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" Snails mentions flea markets S1E06.png|"Why is it they call it a flea market when they don't really sell fleas?" Snips and Snails leaving S1E06.png Spike irritated S1E06.png Twilight disturbed by Spike S1E06.png|Spike, now is not the time. Twilight "run the risk of losing them as friends" S1E06.png Spike "it's not the same thing" S1E06.png Twilight exactly the same S1E06.png|...I said, now is not the time! Spike "enough to show up Trixie" S1E06.png Twilight shutting the door S1E06.png|Nice abilities Twilight Twilight frustrated S1E06.png|Twilight, Ponyville needs you. Twilight "I said no!" S1E06.png Spike "if that's the way you want to be" S1E06.png Twilight Unimpressed S1E06.png|Spike closes the door... Spike walks through the door he just closed S1E06.png|... opens it, and walks out Twilight depressed S1E06.png Snips and Snails Everfree Forest S01E06.png|Snips and Snails. Snips and Snails entering the ursa's cave S1E06.png Snips and Snails in the dark S1E06.png Snails' horn glows S01E06.png|Now, they have magic to see. Snips and Snails wake up the ursa S1E06.png Snips and Snails scared of the ursa minor S1E06.png Snips and Snails Ursa Minor S01E06.png|Did you guys have to wake him up? Spike kicking a rock S1E06.png Spike hears Snips and Snails screaming S1E06.png Snips gallops past Spike S1E06.png Snails gallops past Spike S1E06.png Snips Running S01E06.png|Snips, running for his life. Snails Running S01E06.png|Snails, may have a snail for his cutie mark, but he can run fast. Spike confused S1E06.png Spike hears the ursa's stomps S1E06.png Spike sees the ursa minor S1E06.png Spike running from the ursa minor S1E06.png Snips and Snails Running S01E06.png|Run Snips, run Snails! Spike running and calling for Twilight S1E06.png Trixie exposed Snips and Snails pounding on Trixie's trailer door S1E06.png Trixie doesn't want to be disturbed S1E06.png Snips "we have a tiny problem" S1E06.png|We have a tiny problem. Snails "actually, it's a big one" S1E06.png|Actually, it's a big one. Trixie "what is so important" S1E06.png|What is so important that you cannot wait until morning.... Trixie glaring at Snips and Snails S1E06.png|....to disturb Trixie? Trixie scared S1E06.png|Scared Trixie is scared. The ursa minor enters Ponyville S1E06.png Trixie screaming S1E06.png|Trixie screams when she sees the ursa minor. Trixing running away S1E06.png|The Great and Terrified Trixie. Trixie running away from the Ursa S01E06.png|Now you see it Snips and Snails running away S1E06.png Ursa crushes the trailer S01E06.png|Rampage: MLP Edition. Ursa major mad S01E06.png|The ursa is angry. Twilight disturbed again S1E06.png|But, Twilight.. Twilight don't sound good S1E6.png|Ah, was that a...? Twilight is that S1E6.png|"Is that what I think it is?" Spike "majorly" S1E06.png|"Majorly." Snips tells Trixie to defeat the Ursa S1E6.png|Come on Trixie, hurry up! Snails tells Trixie to defeat the ursa S1E6.png|Snips and Snails expect Trixie to deal with the ursa. Trixie "wait" S01E06.png|Wait, you brought this here? Trixie "out of your little pony minds" S1E06.png|Are you out of your little pony minds? Ursa minor roaring at Trixie, Snips, and Snails S1E06.png Trixie "stand back" S01E06.png|Trying to reluctantly stop a giant, rampaging bear? Boasting Trixie is in the pickle now! Trixie casts magic on the ursa minor S1E06.png Trixie levitating a rope S1E06.png Rope coils around the ursa minor S1E06.png Trixie "piece of cake" S01E06.png|There! Piece of cake! Ursa minor with rope around its fingers S1E06.png Snips and Snails annoyed S01E06.png|Come on! Trixie worried S01E06.png|They're watching. Trixie trying her magic again S1E06.png Storm clouds gathering S1E06.png Trixie facing the ursa minor S1E06.png|Was it you, who disrupted my beauty sleep? Snails "well, that was a dud" S1E06.png|Well, that was a dud. Snips derping S1E6.png|Yeah, pfft, come on! Where's all the cool explosions and smoke and stuff like earlier? You know. Ursa minor struck by lightning S1E06.png Ursa minor bares its teeth at Trixie S1E06.png Ursa minor even angrier S1E06.png Ponyville at nighttime S1E06.png Twinkleshine comes out of her home S1E6.png The ponies wonder what's going on S1E06.png|Shoeshine and the other ponies watch on. Ursa minor chomping rooftop S1E06.png Running from the Ursa Minor S1E06.png Twilight and Spike running toward commotion S1E06.png Twilight whats going on S1E6.png|Twilight and Spike show up. Twilight you what! S1E6.png|Twilight can't believe Snips and Snails lured the ursa to Ponyville on purpose. Trixie not so great and powerful S01E06.png|They have faith in you,Trixie. Snails "Trixie'll vanquish it" S01E06.png|Come on Trixie. Trixie "I can't, I never have" S01E06.png|Trixie's lie has been exposed Snips and Snails shocked S1E06.png|"You made it up?!" Twilight feeling shockwave S1E6.png|You fools did what?! Ursa minor towering high S1E06.png Twilight teeth grit S1E6.png|Yikes! Ursa minor being scary S1E6.png|''Rawr!'' Ponies afraid of the ursa minor S1E06.png Rarity, RD, and Applejack frightened S1E06.png Spike gesturing for Twilight to take action S1E06.png Twilight serious go time S1E6.png|Twilight is about to be epic Twilight Sparkle vs. the "ursa major" Twilight below the ursa minor S1E06.png Twilight faces the Ursa Minor S1E06.png Twilight casting her magic S1E06.png Water reeds creating music S1E06.png Ursa minor hears the music S1E06.png Twilight soothes the ursa S1E06.png Spike "nice use of number 16" S1E06.png|Nice use of #16! Twilight's magic gets stronger S1E06.png Floating water tower S1E06.png Twilight exerting more magic S1E06.png Empty water tower floats toward the barn S1E06.png Water tower filled with fresh milk S1E06.png Spike "that's new" S1E06.png|"That's new." Ursa minor getting sleepy S1E06.png Ursa minor falls toward Trixie S1E06.png|Trixie. Ursa being lifted away from Trixie S01E06.png|Twilight just saved you Trixie, be thankful Trixie surprised S1E06.png|Ah. Twilight unleashes her magic S1E06.png|Twilight's magical power is over 9000! Ursa sucking on the bottle S01E06.png|The bear needed his milk Several ponies come out of their homes S1E06.png|The citizens watch as Twilight saves Ponyville. Golden Harvest along with other ponies come out of their homes S1E06.png Ponies look on in wonder S1E06.png Twilight sends the ursa back to its cave S1E06.png|Power overwhelming! Ursa minor being returned to its cave S1E06.png Twilight out of breath S1E06.png|phew! Pride in oneself Ponies cheering for Twilight S1E06.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash impressed S1E06.png Twilight please don't hate me S1E6.png|"I'm sorry! Please, please don't hate me!" Applejack and Rainbow "hate you?" S1E06.png|"Hate you?" Rarity "whatever do you mean" S1E06.png Twilight I know how much S1E6.png|Twilight is left speechless. Rainbow "magic's got nothing to do with it" S1E06.png Rarity calling Trixie "most unpleasant" S1E06.png Twilight don't mind S1E6.png|"So... you don't mind my magic tricks?" Applejack and Rainbow Dash S01E06.png|"Your magic is a part of who you are, sugarcube. And we like who you are." Rainbow Dash is proud of Twilight S1E06.png|"And after whupping that ursa's hindquarters, we're even prouder!" Twilight you are! S1E6.png|"You are?" Rarity proud S01E06.png|"Mm-hmm!" Spike "how'd you know what to do" S1E06.png Twilight cute smile S1E06.png Spike "it is possible to vanquish" S1E06.png Twilight that no major S1E6.png|Twilight says it wasn't even an ursa major. Trixie "just a baby?" S01E06.png|That was a baby? Twilight because someone woke it S1E6.png|"It was just cranky because someone woke it up." Ponies glare at Snips and Snails S1E06.png|Derpy is not amused Spike "what's an ursa major like?" S1E06.png Twilight thinking about the ursa major S1E06.png Ursa major holding an ursa minor S1E06.png Twilight "You don't want to know." S1E6.png|"You don't want to know." Twilight & Trixie S1E06.png|Be thankful, Trixie. Trixie "you will never have the amazing" S1E06.png Trixie cuteness S01E06.png|Just wait, Ponyville citizens, I will be back. Trixie's smoke cover S1E06.png|Now you see her... Trixie running away S1E06.png|...and now you...still see her. Rainbow Dash chasing about Trixie S1E06.png Rainbow Dash at the ready S1E06.png|"Just let her go." Trixie galloping away from Ponyville S1E06.png|"Maybe someday she'll learn her lesson." (Don't count on it.) Snips and Snails trying to sneak off S1E06.png Twilight "Now about you two." S1E6.png Snips impressed by Twilight's magic S1E06.png Twilight glaring at Snips and Snails S1E06.png Snips and Snails accept punishment S1E06.png|We deserve any punishment you give us. Twilight "for starters" S1E06.png Trixie's demolished trailer S1E06.png Twilight devilish 3rd look S1E6.png|"What do you think, Spike? Should I give them #25?" Snips and Snails looking at each other S1E06.png Spike devious expression S1E06.png Snips and Snails confused S1E06.png Twilight you're right S1E6.png|You're going to like this one. Magic being cast on Spike, Snips, and Snails S1E06.png|Twilight working her mermaid magic! Sweet Mustaches S1E6.png|Second verse, same as the first! ♫ Now that we're men! ♫ Twilight writing to Princess Celestia S1E06.png Twilight writing her letter to Celestia S1E6.png|Smiling Twilight. Twilight accepts her magical talents S1E06.png Twilight "how'd it go with Rarity?" S1E06.png Spike "she didn't go for the mustache" S1E06.png Talking About Spike's Mustache S1E6.png|Giving Spike, a life lesson. Twilight utterly exasperated S1E06.png pl:Chwalipięta/Galeria